cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matteo Rook
Matteo Rook is the current starting Quarterback of the Virginia Cavaliers. Early Life Rook was born in Milford, DE. His parents were both accountants and his older brother was a baseball star. Rook looked up Christian Skaggs growing up, deciding to pursue football instead of baseball. He became the starter for Milford High School as a sophomore. The team won the state championship his senior season as he set school records for passing yards and passing touchdowns. Recruiting Rook was offered a scholarship early in the recruiting process and accepted it in the first round. His older brother, Richard, played Baseball at Virginia, so early on Matteo became familiar with the University and felt comfortable. College Career Rook attends Virginia and is studying Finance and Accounting. He intends to become a CFA and a CPA. 2016 Season Rook was red-shirted in his true freshman year. Bob Dowler was the established starter, and Coach npklemm decided to give Matteo an extra year of eligibility as well as giving Rook an extra year to finish school. 2017 Season Rook was announced the starter in Spring Practice. His only real competition coming from fellow QB recruit Raymond Collins. In his first start, he beat Joel King and the Houston Cougars while throwing 4 Touchdowns. The team went on to finish 5-7 and Rook set school records for most Touchdown Passes in a season (20) and best Quarterback Rating in a season (139.892). 2018 Season After a very good Freshman season, there was a lot of attention around Rook as he entered his sophomore season. But he would get off to a slow start. He eventually got in to a rhythm in the middle of a season and had one of his best performances in the Commonwealth Cup against Virginia Tech. He performed very poorly in the Independence Bowl as the Cavaliers would eventually lose 16-34 to Connecticut. He beat his own record for most Touchdowns in a season (41) and set the record for most Passing Yards in a season in school history (4,131). He also set the school record for career passing yards having 7,114 yards at the end of the season (Bob Dowler previously held the record with 7,069). He also set the school record for career passing touchdowns with 61 (Bob Dowler previously held the record with 31). 2019 Season Rook returned to form in 2019, upping his completion percentage and Quarterback Rating. He threw significantly fewer passes, yards, and Touchdowns. However, he threw 11 few Interceptions than he did in 2018. The team had it's best season in school history as they Went 10-2 in the regular season, losses to Nevada and Pittsburgh. They faced West Virginia in the Orlando Bowl, the Mountaineers controlled the game and the Cavaliers lost their second consecutive bowl game and finished 10-3. They were ranked #25 in the Final Coach's Poll, the first time in school history the Cavaliers finished a season ranked. Rook set school season records in: QB Rating (146.49) and Completion % (65.52) College Statistics Through the conclusion of the 2019 season, Rook's statistics are as follows. Category:Quarterbacks Category:Virginia Cavaliers Players Category:Updated Through 2019